How to Train and Care For Your Vampire
by lillypilly11
Summary: In which Elena has ideas, and Damon has ideas on top of her ideas. Another instalment in the 'Bite Club' series.
1. Chapter 1

Author notes: Part of the loosely-connected 'Bite Club' series. Damon and Elena are in an established relationship. This will be a short little chapter fic, maybe three parts long. Rated 'M' for smuttiness, though not for this chapter.

* * *

_**How to Train and Care For Your Vampire**_

_**...  
**_

"Well, hello Elena."

"Hello yourself."

"You sound cheerful. What are you doing calling me, I thought -?"

"You're not busy, are you? I just wanted to talk to you."

"Oh no, young lady, you have a big exam tomorrow, no talking to your boyfriend on the phone till all hours. In fact, I specifically recall being _ordered_ not to try to see or contact you in any way for these twenty-four hours. Apparently I'm a distraction, though I really can't think why."

"I'm taking a study break. Twenty minutes' worth of leftover pie, internet, and you."

"Glad I'm in there somewhere."

"Well I already finished the pie."

"Charming. So... what are you wearing?"

"Sweats. And my slippers."

"You say sweats and slippers, but I hear thong and stilettos."

"Whatever gets you through the night."

"I can hear you typing. What's the internet got, exactly, that can possibly beat phone sex with me?"

"We weren't going to have phone sex, Damon."

"Way to crush my dreams. Also, way to avoid the question. What _are_ you doing online, Elena?"

"IM-ing with Caroline about the exam tomorrow. Plus a little googling."

"Googling what?"

"Um, can you hold on a minute?"

"While you think up a plausible lie? Sure."

"No, I... Fine, I can't tell you what I'm doing."

"Porn."

"No. Although you're getting warm."

"Not porn, but close to porn, and you won't tell me? That's it, I'm coming over there."

"No! It's a study night, remember? Damon-free zone. Anyway, this is a secret. Sort of a surprise. Listen, if I had something delivered to your place, you'd promise not to open the package when it got there, right?"

"You're killing me here."

"I can't have it sent to my house, Jenna would probably be the one to sign for it and she'd want to know what it was."

"Elena, _what_ are you ordering? It's either illegal or explicit, either way I'm totally scandalised. I love it."

"Promise you won't open it."

"I - fine, I promise."

"Okay, you can expect a delivery within three to five working days."

"I'll be waiting with bated breath. Seriously, though, what is it?"

"You'd think someone your age would have learned to be patient by now."

"Uh-huh, and should someone your age really be ordering sex toys off the internet?"

"Sex toys?"

"I'm just assuming. Questionable medical supplies from Mexico? 'Diet pills' from Eastern Europe? Some of that really weird porn from like Japan? I keep coming back to the porn, don't I?"

"Good night, Damon."

"Wait."

"What?"

"What about the phone sex?"

"My twenty minutes are almost up. That'd be one hell of a quickie."

"I can work with that. You're still wearing that thong, right?"

"Sure. Just sitting here in nothing but a thong, like any normal girl on a Tuesday night while studying for her Chemistry mid-term."

"Now it's a thong and a lab coat. Why is that so hot?"

"Geek chic? I don't know, it's your perverted brain. And since you've got that going on, you really don't need me. Can I go now?"

"Don't you want to know what _I'm_ wearing? Oh, don't sigh. You know you do."

"Fine, let me guess, it's the same thing you always wear? You're not really one for changing it up."

"I... have been known to sport this particular look from time to time, it's true."

"Damon. Are you naked?"

"If I was, would that turn you on? ...I'm going to assume the laughter is because - the thought of my naked body has driven you to hysteria?"

"Thanks, Damon. I think I can actually face another few hours of cramming, now."

"Any time. You know I live to amuse you."

"Good night. And put some pants on!"

"Come over here and make me, why don't you?"

"God, poor Stefan. _Good night_, Damon."

"Good night, Elena."

* * *

...

_Stay tuned for part two, in which we will find out just what exactly Elena was googling._


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes: So this story calls back to 'First Rule of Bite Club' and a certain exchange had between Elena and Damon. Not strictly necessary to have read that to understand what's going on here, but when I wrote that first story I always had this particular pay-off in mind. Had heaps of fun writing this part - not one hundred percent sure on the characterisation but hopefully it's not too out there. I do think Damon would be all for something like this, in an amused, slightly patronising sort of way, so I hope that's how it comes across.

Anyway, reviewers? Thank you so much for doing what you do! I kind of can't stop writing this pairing at the moment and every review just makes it even more worthwhile. :)

* * *

_**How to Train and Care For Your Vampire**_

_**part two  
**_

_**...  
**_

Damon Salvatore was, if anything, a guy who could always manage to put two and two together without much trouble.

On this particular evening Stefan had mentioned he was going to be hanging out with Caroline at the Grill.

Then, a little while after his brother left for a night of good clean teen fun, Elena called to say she was coming over for dinner and suggested he might want to go out and pick up some take-out food complete with ice cream for dessert.

Now sure, neither of those two things were out of the ordinary on their own.

But then there was the box.

It had arrived two days ago. Since then it had sat on an end table where he'd tossed it in a show of just how little he cared about the fact he didn't know what was inside it. And it had sat there and sat there and Elena hadn't come to pick it up although he'd mentioned it the same day it was delivered.

And now Stefan was conveniently going to be out for the evening - Caroline could easily be working in league with Elena on this. And since Elena also happened to be making sure he would be gone from the house for a while getting dinner...

He knew something had to be going on.

He didn't know what, but he was really looking forward to finding out.

He helpfully left as directed to get food for the evening. At first he was tempted to get back home as fast as possible, and potentially catch her in the act. The act of what, he didn't know. But, whatever she was cooking up for him, he found he didn't want to ruin the surprise. It might even be more fun to take his time and let her sweat a little about when he was finally going to return.

So he dawdled picking up the take-out food, and then stopping in at the grocery store for the ice-cream. He also dropped by the liquor store for tequila - they were out at home and he wanted to be prepared in the event of a body shot situation. Which came up more often than one might think. Or they did now that Elena was dating him instead of Stefan, anyway.

When he had finally dragged his feet for as long as he could force himself to he jumped back in his car and sped back to the boarding house.

Her car was parked there in the drive in her usual spot. He pulled up alongside it and jumped out, quickly making his way inside. She wasn't anywhere near the front entrance, nor in the kitchen which was his first stop to drop off the food, quickly stashing everything in the refrigerator.

He checked the great room next and - yes, the package was gone. He smiled to himself seeing that, because, well it was always nice to be right. Senses alert for any further sign of her he decided she had to be upstairs. Silently he made his way through the house, coming to a stop outside his bedroom where light was spilling from the slightly-open door.

Anticipatory grin in place, he pushed it open and stepped through, coming to a stop a few feet inside the door when he caught sight of her over by the window. Her back was to him as she took something from a bag on top of a dresser but what she was doing hardly mattered. What she looked like was another thing entirely.

"Whoa."

She spun around at the sound of his voice, whatever she was looking at disappearing behind her back. The momentary surprise disappeared from her face and she regarded him levelly from across the room. "You took your time."

"I... Huh. I got, um, there was a line at the..." He was having trouble forming a clear thought.

He stopped talking and just stared at her instead. Slowly he cast his eyes over her, taking in the whole picture. Her hair was a little less straight than usual - not curled, but tussled and a little wild. The make-up was more dramatic, her mouth especially drew his eye, lips dark glossy red. And he was really digging the knee-high, four-inch stiletto fuck-me boots.

And then there was the... dress. If it could be called a dress. It was a tight sheath of gleaming black leather moulded to her body from the tops of her thighs to her chest, where her breasts were pushed sky high, threatening to spill over with her every breath. There was a silver zipper running the full length of the thing right down the middle, starting between her breasts and finishing at the hem. If someone undid that zipper they could unwrap her completely in half a second.

Finally, after a very long, silent, appreciative moment, he returned his gaze to hers.

He didn't spend a lot of time dwelling on the fact that Elena was a teenager. She'd always been kind of an old soul, at least since he'd known her, something that came down to one day being a normal highschool girl, the next, one with dead parents and P.S. vampires are real, doppelganger hijinks, ancient curses, blood sacrifices, etcetera, etcetera. The kind of thing that would make anyone grow up fast.

But right now it was very obvious that she was only eighteen years old. She was standing in front of him, looking like _that_, and though she was putting on a good show of confidence there was still a hint of uncertainty in her eyes. As if deep down part of her actually, _seriously_, thought that he wouldn't like it.

Which he was going to attribute to a sheer lack of experience rather than the alternative - that she clearly didn't know him _at all_.

He took a careful step forward. "Have I mentioned that you're the best girlfriend ever?"

She tried to hold back a full smile but it wasn't working too well. "Not this week."

"I knew you were planning something."

"A little while ago we had a conversation. I think the agreement was, you get to bite me, I get to do whatever I want to you."

"So you decided to look the part. Nice."

"Well someone mentioned something about black leather."

"_That's_ what was in the package."

"Not many stores around here carry fetish wear."

The grin on his face couldn't have been any wider at this point. His sweet little American-pie Elena had just used the word 'fetish' with a straight face and was now slinking across the room towards him while looking at him as if trying to figure out how best to eat him alive.

He didn't know what he'd expected, really, to be in that parcel but the reality was pretty good so far. This was going to be _fun_.

A thought occurred to him. He realised now why she hadn't wanted to have it sent to her house. "I'd love to see the look on Jenna's face if she saw you in that."

"Actually, I found these boots at the back of Jenna's closet. I didn't ask."

"Hmm, well somehow I have a hunch it's gonna come up in conversation next family night."

She had swaggered all the way over to him by now, and was standing before him. She held up a warning finger under his nose. "Don't you dare."

He just smirked. "Now, are you going to show me what you've got behind your back? Should I be worried - what else was in that mystery package?"

With a wicked little grin she finally produced the hand she'd been hiding behind her this whole time. Dangling from one finger was... a collar. An actual honest-to-god collar in, of course, black leather.

She snickered, seeing his reaction, and he let out a laugh of surprised amusement. "Is that for me? It just gets kinkier and kinkier."

"Well I remembered you saying something about how well you did the leather look yourself."

"Since you could have gone for assless chaps, let me just say I admire your restraint."

Still smirking, her hands landed lightly on his shoulders. "Kneel down."

He dropped to his knees with relish, reaching for her hips and getting his first feel of the supple, skin-tight leather encasing her body as she leaned down to fasten the collar around his neck.

While she was bent over him, fastening the buckle, he ducked his head under her chin and caught the zipper tag between his teeth, his face nestled against her pushed-up breasts. She gasped and pulled back, catching his head between her hands and holding him away from her. He held onto the zipper as long as he could but had to let it go as she moved out of reach.

His eyes remained locked on the enticing expanse of her chest above the dress. He was beyond ready to get to the good part by now, and wondered if she'd be up for a suggestion or two. "I want to take this thing off with my teeth. Can I?"

"Not yet."

His eyes flicked up to hers boldly. "Can I go down on you?"

"Mmm, no."

"What can I do?"

"You can take your shirt off. And stop talking."

"Stop _talking_?" he said as he wasted no time stripping off his shirt. "Slave driver."

She laughed. "We'll see how long you last."

Damn she knew him well. Of all the many things he could happily say he was into, shutting up wasn't one of them. But it was her show, so he pressed his lips together and mimed locking them with a key, then raised his eyebrows as if to say, _your move, what's next?_

She turned away but he caught the slightly giddy smile that broke out on her face. She was enjoying the hell out of this, that much was obvious. Maybe she'd thought he wouldn't go through with it; maybe she'd thought he'd argue or complain or just take over as they both knew he could. But all he wanted right now was to see what she would do next - it was the not knowing that made it fun. Although if she ran out of ideas, he had plenty of his own.

For now, he was all hers.

"You can get up," she said as she quickly crossed back over to the dresser.

He got to his feet, wondering what else was in her bag of tricks. The thought was provided with a partial answer when she produced a long, black scarf and came back over to him.

He eyed the length of silk warily, knowing it was going to be used as a blindfold or gag maybe - or more likely to restrain him in some way. And there was really only one reliable way to hold a vampire and keep him there.

His reaction didn't escape her attention. "What?"

He took that as an invitation to open his mouth again. "Man, that's going to sting, isn't it?"

She frowned as she looked from the scarf back to him. "There isn't any vervain on it, if that's what you think, it's just a plain old scarf." To prove it, she slung it around his neck then tugged it playfully by one end, drawing the cool, smooth cloth against his skin as she pulled it back to her. "I guess it's more for show than anything. I want to tie you up, and I guess I'm just trusting you to stay still. Think you can do it?"

"Do you think I can?"

"Because you're such a fine example of patience and restraint? I suppose I could have gone for vervain-soaked chains or something, but I didn't want to hurt you. This is supposed to be fun. So?"

He took her hands in his, bringing them close to his chest. "Baby you had me at three to five working days."

A slow, genuine smile spread across her face. In the next moment, she had pulled her hands from his grasp and thrown the scarf back over his head, around behind his neck, and she used the ends to pull him down to her, kissing him warmly.

"Now you've got me," he murmured against her lips, "What are you going to do with me?"

"Go lie down." The words hovered somewhere closer to a question than an order, but he just shrugged lightly and once she let the scarf fall away from around his neck he went to hop on the bed, kicking off his shoes and stripping off his socks before pulling his feet up.

"Front or back?"

"Oh um, on your back." He lay down on his back obligingly, watching with interest as she came to stand over him, biting her lip slightly as she considered him. "Arms up," she directed, then took her time carefully winding the end of the scarf around one of his wrists and tying a knot, threading it around behind one of the wide horizontal headboard slats and then securing his other wrist. She was careful, he noted, to fix it tight enough that he couldn't easily twist his hands around to work the knots himself.

That plus the intently focused look on her face was quite adorable and he said so. "You're adorable."

She was immediately chagrined. "Just what I was going for."

"Adorably hot," he quickly amended. "Dangerous. Delicious. Sinful. A little slutty, but then I like that in a girl."

"Okay you can stop now. Remember how I said no talking? Let's go back to that."

He closed his mouth obediently and she reached to touch him again, stroking a hand lightly through his hair, but she stopped abruptly, making a face as she pulled back. "Hang on. These boots are even more uncomfortable than they look, I'm going to have to lose them. Sorry if it spoils the effect."

Still standing over him, she raised one leg and planted her foot on the side of the bed near his hip. As she worked on the laces, he was treated to a delectable view along the impossible length of her leg - _all _the way up. He could see the almost-healed bite mark on her inner thigh from one of their recent romps, not to mention the fact that she apparently wasn't wearing anything under that tiny little dress.

"So I'm thinking you should really order off the internet more often," he said.

"No talking, slave," she smirked as she finished freeing one foot and started on the other.

He tugged experimentally at the silk bonds. Not trying to break free - no, he was enjoying Elena's little power trip way too much to spoil it - but simply to remind himself it was there. He didn't want to go snapping it by accident if he got too caught up in things.

The thing was, when he tugged lightly, the silk didn't give. At all. In fact, now that he was paying attention to it, rather than Elena, he realised it felt kind of... odd. He tried tugging again, this time with a little more effort. Nothing.

"Hey. Hmm." He tipped his head back, looking up between his arms as he pulled a third time. "What-?"

"Well that didn't take long," Elena said with a sigh.

Muscles in his arms strained now as he yanked with all his considerable strength. "What the hell is this?"

"I... had Bonnie put a spell on it." He gaped at her as she leisurely continued to unlace her boot, as if nothing was out of the ordinary. "What? I told you there wasn't any vervain."

The witch. Damn it, he'd figured she'd dragged Caroline into her wicked little plan, he should have known the witch would be involved, too.

"Just an ordinary old scarf? Because you trust me so much? You _lied _to me."

"Yep, I did. A little insurance in case you couldn't behave."

"And now I'm really trapped."

"Your vampire strength won't work on it, no. Kind of cool, huh?"

He was quickly adjusting his previous assessment - adorable was definitely not the word he would use right now. "You really are a diabolical little thing, aren't you?"

Sleek as a cat she climbed up onto the bed, straddling his thighs. "Guess we'll find out, won't we?" she said.


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: I hope the irony of the title is now clear - Damon doesn't need to be trained of course, he is already thoroughly whipped. Sort of. Mostly. ;)

Okay, I actually managed to earn the M rating in this part! And thus concludes this story, hope you enjoy reading!

* * *

_**How to Train and Care For Your Vampire**_

_**part three**_

_**...  
**_

"You're sulking," Elena said.

"I'm not, I'm - I'm _eagerly_ awaiting whatever you have planned for me."

"'Cause it seems like you're sulking." He rolled his eyes as she leisurely ran her hands over his chest, just enjoying getting to touch him unimpeded. "I tricked you," she conceded, pausing in her exploration of his finely moulded musculature. "I guess it was wrong of me. I'll let you go if that's what you really want."

"Hell no."

"Then stop sulking." With a small grin she leaned down and began pressing a line of kisses down his chest.

"I'm just saying _you_ better make it worth my while."

She hesitated at that, and sat back up again, pushing her hair behind her ears in a self-conscious gesture. "If you're expecting some kind of wild sex show, I think you might be disappointed. This," she indicated their respective positions, "Is fun but the truth is I'm just not really that kinky."

"Maybe you only think you aren't."

"No, I'm really not. But I know what I am." She smiled archly at him.

"What's that?"

"In charge."

"Yes, you are."

She made a face. "Patronising much?"

"Vanilla much?" he shot back.

"Big talk for a guy who can't even move." She slid her hand down his belly and over the front of his jeans, finding him half-hard through the denim. "Somehow I think you're okay with it."

While she was there she decided it was as good time as any to get him naked, and unfastened his button and fly. "Time for these to go," she said as she began to work his jeans and boxer-briefs down past his hips - both designer labels she'd never even heard of and that together probably cost more than half her entire wardrobe.

It turned out to be not so easy, stripping him, and she realised she should have had him take off his pants before lying down. He seemed to be employing some sort of passive resistance, unmoving, complete dead weight as she tugged the clothes down his unaccommodating legs.

"You could help," she bit out as she struggled, glancing up to find him watching with amusement.

"I can't move, remember?"

"Big baby. Fine, they're staying like that then." She abandoned the bunched-up material just below his knees and returned up the bed. After a moment he rolled his eyes and kicked them off the rest of the way. "Was that so hard?"

All he said was, "Your turn." Clearly waiting for her to strip out of her leather outfit.

She shook her head in mute refusal, more interested in the man lying revealed before her.

That he knew very well how good-looking he was didn't change the fact that he was _that_ good-looking. He was perfect, really, she mused as she put out a hand and trailed light fingertips from one knee up along his thigh, skimming the sexy dip of his hip and up the taut rippled plane of his abs.

"You're so..."

"If you're looking for an appropriate term, I'd go for 'paragon of masculinity'."

Moment spoiled, she moved astride him once more and sat back on his thighs with a huff. "God, you are literally going to talk the whole way through this, aren't you?"

He made a shrugging motion. "That was pretty much my plan. Why, what are you going to do about it?"

"To start with? Seriously considering finding a sock to stuff in your mouth."

"Well you're the boss - 'Mistress Elena', wasn't it?"

Despite having the slight urge to smack him she gave in to another urge instead and went back to touching him. Her hands rubbed over his pecs, flicking at his flat nipples as she said, "Do you really think now is good time to be taunting me?"

"Uh, have you met me? It's kinda what I do."

Her touch travelled up his arms, the way they were positioned over his head bunching his muscles nicely. He really did have amazing arms. "I knew you wouldn't get it," she said almost absently, tracing the curve of his triceps. "Why I really wanted to do this."

"Some kind of latent hostility thing, right?"

"More and more all the time," she told him darkly. Then she shook her head, letting it go, because he was right - it was just what he did.

Her hands moved back down to his shoulders, fingers idly stroking up the sides of his neck and running along his collar bone, dipping into the hollow of his throat, tracing the line of the collar encircling his neck. "No, Damon, the truth is, I just... wanted to have you all to myself, in my own way. To touch you and... adore you." Her eyes had been following the path of her hands but now they lifted to meet his gaze. "Because I do."

She'd never felt more powerful, looking down at his face in that moment. Sincerity was always Damon's true weakness. He was confident - often overly confident - in every situation except where his heart was concerned.

She smiled, but it was a kind smile. "Oh, now you shut up?"

"I -" he let out a heavy breath, "I love you too."

"Good." She let her smile turn wicked. "Now are you going to let me do whatever I want to you? Oh wait, that's right, you don't get a choice. You're completely at my mercy."

"And I'm your own personal, human jungle-gym, essentially. I get it. Wait, inhuman jungle-gym? You know what I mean."

"Seriously there's a dirty sock right there on the floor. I can reach it from here."

His unworried face told her he thought it was an empty threat. Which it was, though only because she couldn't kiss him if there was some gross sock in his mouth. In fact she leaned down and kissed him right then, because there were other ways to keep him quiet and this was one of her favourites.

She lay down, resting her weight fully on him as they kissed long and deep, feeling his erection pressed between their bodies. Finally she broke the kiss, humming in enjoyment, only to move on pressing kisses under his jaw and down his neck.

She couldn't stop touching him. The paths her hands were making became more feverish as her mouth joined the heated exploration. She licked at his nipples as her hands moulded to his muscled sides, then paused to push her hair impatiently out of the way before shifting down his body to circle his navel with her tongue. Her hands drifted lower still and began tracing the length of his cock.

"Okay," he sighed, "I guess this isn't so bad..."

"So glad you approve," she murmured, face pressed to his flat belly. Giving in to a sudden urge she crossed the few inches to the narrow line of his hip and sank her teeth into his flesh.

He started at the sudden change in sensation from pleasure to pain, and laughed low in his throat.

She pulled back and opened her eyes to admire the circle of tooth-marks marring his skin. But after only a few seconds the mark started to fade, by the time she had pressed a kiss there over the bite the skin was already smooth once more.

"A little harder next time," he suggested, bouncing his eyebrows at her when she glanced up to meet his eyes.

She had another urge then, and moved her head over him to engulf his cock with her mouth.

"Man, you're my faaaavourite girlfriend," he groaned as she drew him in as far as he would go, then paused to relax her throat and pull him in a little further.

She worked him intently, one hand stroking his balls, the other encircling the base of his cock and all the while tonguing and sucking him till his hips arched off the bed. When she glanced up briefly she could see his arm muscles straining against their bonds, his head thrown back and his mouth open soundlessly.

He wasn't holding back - she knew he could hold out for a long time if he wanted to but he was letting go, just letting the onslaught of pleasure wash over him, and she knew it and loved him for it.

He groaned loudly as he came and she swallowed him down, hand working his shaft till he was spent.

From there her mouth dragged along his skin, leaving a line of wet, open kisses up his chest till she reached his mouth and their lips met hungrily. His tongue swept through her mouth, tangling with hers, and she knew he was tasting himself and liking it which was somehow so incredibly sexy all on its own.

She pulled away eventually after nipping playfully at his bottom lip. His head followed her up as far as he could go, seeking to draw her back in for more kissing but she evaded his reach and he let his head fall back down with a sound of frustration.

She was just sitting up while deciding what she wanted to do next when he lifted one leg behind her and sent her sprawling back down on him with a knee to her ass.

"Hey!" she pushed herself back up, smacking his chest for good measure.

He smirked unapologetically. "Maybe you should have tied down more than my hands."

"Don't tempt me." She toyed with the ring attached to the collar at the base of his neck, meant for hooking on chains or whatever. A leash?

There'd certainly been some interesting pictures on the website she'd ordered her dress from. Most of it had been _way_ more extreme than she could ever see herself wanting to try, along with some other things which had just seemed downright bizarre. But now that she was getting a little taste of it herself, she could definitely see the appeal.

As if reading her thoughts he suddenly spoke. "Yeah, try telling me how _not_ kinky you are again. You're getting off on this. Not just the sex, the power."

"I am, aren't I?" she responded boldly. "You would not believe how wet I am right now."

"I'd love to find out."

Any inhibitions she might have been holding on to fled as she dipped her hand between her legs, stroking herself as he watched with unmasked appreciation. She'd been so focused on him up to this point but now her own arousal demanded attention, hitting her with full force as she pressed a finger to her clit, circling just the way she liked it. She worked the tight skirt of her dress up a little higher - though it had barely covered much to begin with - to give easier access. Then she braced a hand against his chest while continuing to touch herself, biting her lip at the growing sensations.

"And you said there wasn't going to be a sex show," he drawled, recapturing her attention.

She swapped hands so she could bring her wet fingers to his mouth, sliding them between his lips. He sucked on them greedily while her other hand moved to take over rubbing along her swollen folds before pushing two fingers inside.

It didn't take long, she stroked herself faster and forced her eyes to remain open so she could watch him licking and sucking her fingers in the most lascivious way. When she was close she dragged them from his mouth to hold herself upright, just as her other fingers slipped out of herself to return to her clit. A few more slippery motions of her hand and she was there, coming hard as she shook above him.

"God," she breathed, planting both hands on his chest, her shoulders hunched and her head hanging forward as she came back down to earth.

"Seriously."

He sounded impressed and she looked up between the falling strands of her hair and smiled at him widely.

"Take it off," he suggested huskily. "Your dress, take it off."

"Okay." It was an excellent idea. The zip slid down easily and the leather peeled away from her torso, baring her to him inch by inch. Completely undone, she pulled the restricting garment from her sweaty body and tossed it aside before bringing her hands to her newly freed skin. It felt so good to be out of it, especially her breasts which she palmed gratefully, sighing in pleasure.

One hand remained there, nipple twisting between thumb and finger, while her other hand returned between her thighs, fingers unerringly finding her clit again. She was still feeling the tingling aftershocks of her orgasm but was ready for more; she needed him now, and reached down for his cock finding him half-hard. She quickly jerked him to fullness with a few strokes of her hand, and then she was lowering herself onto him, both of them sighing at the connection.

"I really want to touch you," he said. "This sucks. It's awesome, but it sucks."

She almost agreed with him - it wasn't as if she didn't love the feel of his hands on her body. Usually when she was on top during sex he was right there touching her, encouraging her, guiding her movements - this time it was all her and she was going to enjoy it.

"Just relax and enjoy the ride," she teased, spreading her hands on his stomach as she started to move.

It was hard and fast then as they were both primed, their heated, hyper-sensitive bodies crashing together over and over again. His hips drove up under hers and she slammed down onto him with equal abandon as she rode him to an explosive, sweat-drenched conclusion.

Afterward she collapsed on top of him, falling forward to lie boneless on his chest. She kissed the skin beneath her mouth with lazy affection then turned her face to nestle her cheek there under his chin.

"Eleeena," he sing-songed after she had been lying there a while, getting her breath back, "Hottest, most incredible girl in all the world, any time you wanted to untie me would be nice."

She didn't react, quite comfortable where she was.

"Elena?" he tried again. His body shifted under hers, jostling her.

Her face tipped up and she folded her hands on his chest and rested her chin on her hands. "Yes?"

"So this is the hilarious part where you don't untie me and I'm stuck like this?"

"It is pretty hilarious."

"Because you know I may not be able to break this super-dooper magical scarf of yours, but I could probably manage to break the bed easy enough. Not to mention," he sat up swiftly, dislodging her off his chest as he twisted to one side to accommodate his still-bound hands, "You're pretty breakable yourself."

She sat up beside him, unimpressed by the threat. "You're not going to break anything. Especially not the bed - you're so weirdly obsessive about everything in this house. Remember the other day when I spilled like two drops of coffee on the rug? Besides, I'll untie you... when I'm ready."

"Are you ready now?" She pretended to think about it until he rolled his eyes. "You know, I heard Stefan come home a few minutes ago, maybe he'll untie me," he said, and suddenly raised his voice to call out, "Hey Ste-"

She frantically clapped a hand over his mouth. "_Okay_, you are officially a spoilsport now you realise," she muttered as she began to untie the scarf.

He just waited smugly until both hands were free. She watched him warily, expecting to be tackled at any moment in retribution. Instead he just sat, idly rubbing his wrists as the slight redness swiftly faded.

He took the scarf from where it was lying between them. "You know this could really come in useful if we ever need to tie up another vampire for whatever reason. In a non-bondage way, I mean."

"That's what Bonnie said. Actually that's the only reason she agreed to do it. I think her exact words were 'a new way to keep Damon Salvatore in line, sign me up'."

"Why am I not surprised? Oh yeah, because the witch hates me. All is right with the world." He smiled mockingly at her, relaxing back against the headboard.

She started to relax herself, apparently there would be no retaliation coming her way. She was impressed with what a genuinely good sport he'd been about the whole thing.

He was still idly playing with the scarf, reaching over to playfully brush one end down her cheek and along her bare arm. "Of course you realise what happens now, right?"

"What?" She leaned forward, stretching lazily, thinking about the possibility of dinner - hopefully he really had brought home that take-out as agreed.

He didn't reply and she looked back at him only to realise moments too late what that look on his face meant.

"Oh no, wait -" was all she got out before he pounced. They hit the mattress in a tangle of limbs and her protesting laughter. "No, no that's not fair! Hey! Don't be a sore loser, Damon!"

It was no good, he easily pinned her hands together and was already winding the scarf around her wrists, binding them securely.

"The way I see it," he mused philosophically, pausing briefly to nibble none-too-gently on her shoulder as she tried to twist away from him, "I'm really just restoring the natural order of things."

"You suck."

"Like you didn't see this coming."

"Yes, you're very predictable," she retorted, still struggling stubbornly to no effect. He shifted her bodily back up towards the headboard where he went about securing her bound hands in place. He sat back looking satisfied once she was immobilised. "Damon. Come on, don't you think you're being a little petty?"

"Oops, sorry, turns out your human powers are of no use in this situation. Don't worry, I'll untie you... When I'm ready."

"Wait, what are you doing?" Her eyes widened as he suddenly left her side and was up off the bed, grabbing his jeans from the floor. "Damon?"

His shirt was next, carelessly thrown on. "Don't go anywhere," he said once he was dressed. He left the room with a completely infuriating smirk tossed over his shoulder.

She let her head drop back to the bed with a sigh. He would be back when he was good and ready.

Part of her had known all along that something like this would happen. And while she didn't mind _too_ much, it was really more the principle of the thing - they'd had an agreement. The next time he tried to bite her she was going to kick him.

As she lay there, contemplating her life, one thought stood out amongst the rest.

She really hoped Damon ran into Stefan downstairs before he realised he was still wearing that collar.

* * *

**...**

_That's the end, thanks for reading!_**  
**


End file.
